Articles of fabric may include clothing and bedding. The clothing and bedding may include shirts, pants, blankets, bed sheets, and other articles of fabric. The articles of fabric may be dyed several colors such as black, blue, green, or other colors at time of manufacture. Further, the articles of fabric may be bleached white at the time of manufacture to give the articles of fabric a white appearance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to determine a color value of the article of fabric before and after subjecting the article of fabric to a laundry process such that the laundry process may be adjusted to improve the color value of the article of fabric. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.